Congenital and acquired hemorrhagic and thrombotic disorders in humans were investigated to identify the clinical conditions and the molecular basis for the clinical defects. This investigation has involved purification of coagulation proteins and inhibitors, and definition of the roles of these proteins in normal and pathologic hemostasis.